


Schlaflos

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In Thiel kroch der Gedanke hoch, dass eine Trennung vielleicht besser wäre.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflos

Thiel konnte schon seit bestimmt einer Stunde nicht einschlafen. Innerlich seufzend betrachtete er die leere Betthälfte neben sich. Boerne schlief heute im Wohnzimmer.

In Thiel kroch der Gedanke hoch, dass eine Trennung vielleicht besser wäre. Sie waren einfach so verschieden. Immer wieder stritten sie aus den gleichen Gründen und irgendwann fing dann einer von beiden an, laut zu werden. Zugegebenermaßen war er es meistens.

Vorhin war es wieder mal um Boernes Eingemische in seine Arbeit gegangen. Boerne hatte einfach nicht einsehen wollen, dass er sich aus einem aktuellen Mordfall raus halten sollte. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben und schließlich hatte er Boerne zum Schlafen ins Wohnzimmer verbannt. Und der hatte auch gar nicht weiter diskutiert, sondern einfach direkt seine Bettwäsche genommen und war wortlos rüber gegangen.  
Und nun lag er hier alleine und Boerne fehlte ihm. 

Nein, er wollte und konnte sich nicht trennen, er liebte Boerne doch viel zu sehr. Auch wenn er noch so oft seine Nerven überstrapazierte. Und er wusste, dass Boerne ihn genauso sehr liebte, das zeigte er ihm so oft.  
Neulich hatte Boerne ihn einfach zwischendurch wortlos in den Arm genommen, als er ihm erzählt hatte, wie anstrengend es derzeit auf der Arbeit war und dass es ihm manchmal zu viel wurde.  
Ein warmes Gefühl überkam Thiel. 

Er gab den Versuch einzuschlafen auf, erhob sich und schlich ins Wohnzimmer. Vor der Couch blieb er stehen und beobachtete Boerne eine Weile. Richtig unschuldig und niedlich sah er aus, ohne Brille und die Haare leicht verstrubbelt. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.  
Er setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. 

„Frank ...“, murmelte Boerne schlaftrunken und bewegte sich leicht.  
„Lass uns ins Bett gehen“, flüsterte Thiel.  
Boerne setzte sich langsam auf und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen etwas irritiert an.  
„Bitte komm mit.“ Etwas zögernd hielt er Boerne seine Hand hin.  
Boerne ergriff sie und ihre Finger glitten ineinander. Dann standen sie zusammen auf.


End file.
